


An Immense Power

by orphan_account



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: A bit of 2x07 and kinda what i wanna see in 2x08, Happy Ending, M/M, canon complaint, everything is cute, florence is the coolest person ever, the boys love each other, wilhelmina is quoting the bible and being alright with gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bit of a walk-through for 2x07 and what I want to see in 2x08.Boys being in love, Edward not getting married, everything is good.





	An Immense Power

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Ciara (supersmallsenpai). Thanks for helping me with some stuff here. I dedicate this to you. It's not very good, but it's all I can do. Thanks for reading this y'all :)

You know, Drummond never really believed in love. Since he has never felt anything of that kind for any woman, he just supposed that it was something that people have always been exaggerating to write greater novels and pretend that their marriages are something more than just an arrangement for money and titles. But then, he met Alfred and his whole world flipped. However, he was not quite sure what he was feeling this whole time. Until that day in Scotland.

The whole stay was very hectic, with the Queen’s and Prince’s disappearance, but when they were finally found, everyone could not be in a better mood. Drummond was not quite sure why he embraced Alfred after hearing the news, but he did and holding him in his arms was one of the best things he has ever experienced. But, when they were able to dance together among everyone else, Edward felt so great and free and somehow very proud. And then, they went to the lake.

He felt so much liberty and love at that moment, and Alfred looked so beautiful and irresistible, that Edward felt like there was nothing else to do, apart from kissing him. So, he looked into his beautiful clear blue eyes that he fell in love with over and over again every time he saw them, and kissed him. He was so scared, afraid he was the only one feeling that way, worried he misread all the signs. But then, Alfred – his dearest, loveliest Alfred – looked at him with so much love and admiration that he kissed him again. And then, it was Alfred’s turn to make a move, which he did. And, that next kiss was long, because it was oh so longing. 

When Wilhelmina told them that she saw everything, they both couldn’t find anything to say. For a second it seemed like it was all in ruins. But then, she told them that she will keep their secret, because “love covers over a multitude of sins”. They were incredibly grateful. Nevertheless, Edward was worried. He almost forgot about how dangerous their relationship is. Is he really willing to take that risk?

“Yes, indeed”, he thought, on their way back to London, sharing one of the many meaningful, tender glances with the love of his life.

\---------

Drummond was sure his father would never let him call off the engagement, so after thinking about it for some time, he decided to talk to Florence directly. She was truly lovely and fair, Edward was sure she would understand, even if his explanation had to be quite vague. 

He arranged the meeting in the garden, beside the family house. To say that he was nervous is to say nothing at all, Drummond was truly worried at that moment. He prayed that everything goes well and that he can finally come back to his Alfred, since he has not seen him in these past couple of days, trying to ignore him as much as possible. He wanted to make sure that everything goes as planned, before he came back to him, since he did not want to cause him any more harm. When he remembered all the pain in Alfred’s eyes every time he mentioned the engagement, his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Edward did not even want to imagine what Alfred would be going through, if he promised himself to another right in front of his eyes. 

When Drummond finally reached his destination, seeing Florence sitting on a bench, looking at some flowers, he took a deep breath and announced his presence. After greeting each other, Florence offered him to sit with her, which he kindly agreed to. After a moment of silence, Edward trying to gather all his thoughts and find the right words, she finally spoke up: “I suppose you came to tell me that you cannot be my husband”. Drummond felt confused: “How did you know?” Florence just smiled: “I might have never been in love, but I am not blind to it either. And, I can see that you are surely familiar with that great feeling. In fact, you have been, since the first time we met. I can only suppose that you cannot marry the woman you love, for whatever the reason, and your father is most insistent on the arrangement between us. But, I believe that everyone deserves to live happily with the one they love – in marriage or not. I hope your father will understand, while I will try to explain it all to mine, without giving out too many details, of course”. Edward was shocked and so grateful, he smiled so wide, starting to thank his – now – ex-fiancée, but she interrupted him, “No need to thank me, Edward. I am - of course - doing this out of my gratitude to you, since you have been a great friend to me and that – I hope – will never change. Nevertheless, I am also doing it for myself. I am a stranger to love, that much is true, but I want to become familiar to it one day. And, I cannot marry a man, whose heart will always be someone else’s. I fear that would be my definition of a horrible, pathetic life”. Drummond just smiled, kissing her hand: “Thank you so much. You have been a dear friend to me as well, and I promise I will not forget this”. Florence smiled back: “Well, thank you, Edward. But, I am afraid, a certain lady is waiting for some great news from you. So, run. Go find her and be happy. That is all I can wish for a dear friend of mine”. 

“Indeed”, Edward thought, saying goodbye to Florence, “A certain lord is waiting”.

\---

Drummond truly almost ran to the palace, without any excuse whatsoever – no papers, no deals, nothing he had used before. He needed to see Alfred and he needed to see him immediately. His legs let him to “their” balcony themselves and that is – of course – where Edward found him. “Alfred?”, Drummond whispered, by some reason. Alfred turned around: “Drummond?”, he whispered back disbelievingly. “Days passed since our first kiss and we haven’t talked at all. He must have gotten the wrong ideas”, Edward thought, but out loud said: “Please, come with me. I need to explain”. Alfred blindly followed.

They came to a tiny space between the bushes in the park. Drummond noticed it a while ago, noting that no one ever comes here and that it can be a great place for private conversations, since it is hidden away in the somewhat wilderness of the royal park. There is a place to sit here – a bench – but Edward did not really feel like sitting, so he just turned around to face Alfred and said: “I’m not getting married”. Alfred blinked, looking at him in awe: “Why?”, his voice was shaking a bit, “How?”. Drummond took a step towards him: “I felt like it was unfair to marry someone, when my heart will always belong to someone else. And, she thinks the same. So, it was quite easy to do, actually”. Alfred blinked again: “Are you sure?” Edward sighed, changing his mind and sitting down on the bench: “Of course I am, Alfred”, Alfred sat down beside Drummond, Drummond took his hands in his, “It will not be easy, not by any means. It will indeed be the hardest thing out of all either of us has ever done. But, I care about you, more than I have ever cared about anyone in my life. And, you make me so happy, while the only thing I truly want to do is make you happy too”, Edward swallowed, finally looking into Alfred’s beautiful eyes, falling in love with them yet again, just as it happened every time before that, “And, I have always thought that love was a fairy tale, you know. Because I have never found myself feeling anything like that to anyone. And then, I met you. And, I finally understood what all those people were talking about. I fell in love with you and it is the best thing that has ever happened to me”. Alfred smiled, his eyes full of unshed tears. He put his hand on Drummond’s cheek: “I love you too, Edward. More than you know”. They shared a kiss that had an immense power – power of their love to each other, something that no one can take from them, no matter what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is the best work ever, since I'm not a very good writer, but I really wanted to write something for these two - a good thing with a happy ending. Because, we're all so concerned about everything ending horribly for them. And I just don't want that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it at least a bit. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
